


Falling Like the Stars

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Marriage, Possible Spoilers, Post S5 Ep 8, Reunions, Separations, True Love, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A post S5 Ep8 filler scene. Will Ross return as promised for Bella's birth





	Falling Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbidden and unexpected so forgive for any grammatical or other errors. As always I own nothing. The idea came from the lyrics of song sent to me by a friend. I blame her.

_I swear to God, when I come home_  
_ I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_ I swear to God, when I come home_  
_ I'll never let go_  
_ Like a river, I flow_  
_ To the ocean, I know_  
_ You pull me close, guiding me home…_

~~~~~~~~

The rhythm of the boat lulled Ross into an uncomfortable sense of calm. He knew that the journey back to England would take days but he had hoped that a strong tailwind would propel them to Cornish soil faster. He didn’t want to sit still and relax as the vessel sailed over calm seas; his mood was turbulent and anxious. The harvest months were just upon them and he had sworn to Demelza he would return to her in one piece before that time. Not to reap the crops or scythe the fields but to be present at the birth of their fourth child. He had left her on a cliff nearly six months ago carrying with him an overwhelming feeling of guilt. His duty to king and country had taken first place in his life but not in his heart; never that. After the drama that nearly cost them their lives and resulted in sending him to France, Ross and Demelza vowed that nothing and no one would divide them again. So the sea was just a temporary barrier to their reunion.

Because of the secrecy of his mission, letters were rarely exchanged. When news was shared it was perfunctory and lighthearted, centering on the children, the mine and the farm. Nothing even hinting at his work was ever put down on parchment for fear that the truth of his time in France would be revealed putting all of them in danger again. This agreement did not stop them from writing constantly, using their friends as messengers. With Dwight nearby, Ross was able to send more personal missives to Demelza through his own letters to Caroline and vice versa. It was in Caroline’s last letter to Dwight that news of Demelza’s imminent confinement came to light. Caroline thought it best to give Ross enough time to return home so that there was no possibility of his missing the event. It was hoped that Dwight would be able to attend Demelza for the birth but all agreed that if both men left Paris at the same time, suspicions could arise. Therefore Dwight stayed behind for now while he tried to arrange passage a few weeks later. If by some chance, he couldn’t be back in Cornwall by the time Demelza labored, he was sure she’d manage with the village women. It was not forgotten that Clowance came into this world at the hands of her mother and Prudie—no medical attendant insight--a fact that still baffled Ross. Yet he knew Demelza’s good sense wouldn’t put either her or their child in danger so he trusted that would be the case again.

Now as dawn broke on the horizon Ross stood on the deck and looked towards his destination. Finally, after days of only gazing at open seas, he saw the first outline of land. The well-worn cliffs of Cornwall etched with jagged edges and fringed with green were just becoming clearer. He walked to the rail as though moving to the front of the boat would bring him closer to home. The chill in the air forced him to stuff his hands in the pockets of his long coat and there his fingers wrapped around a wrinkled piece of paper. He pulled it out and smiled as he looked down at the familiar handwriting. The cursive was fluid and feminine; a far cry from the early days of the crude penmanship Demelza showed as she learned to write. It was the handwriting of a lady. Ross knew that if his wife could read his thoughts she’d berate him for thinking of her like that. For no matter how many years passed or how much she had grown into her position as Mistress of Nampara, Demelza would never forget her Illogan roots or the urchin he found. And part of him was glad of that for he was fond of that urchin he rescued from a dog fight. But he loved the woman she had become. Thoughtful, caring, fierce and proud she became the unexpected love of his life. His heart swelled at the thought of seeing her again and he willed this boat to move faster.

Needing solace, Ross read the letter again. Since receiving it, he made it a daily ritual to take it out and slowly scan the words Demelza wrote. It wasn’t that there was anything earth-shattering in it. It was just that in reading the words he could hear her voice; her descriptions of events at home allowed him to visualize the life he left behind. With his back to the wind, Ross leaned against a barrel and focused on the sentences, as if seeing them for the first time.

_My dearest Ross,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and still in one piece. For obvious reasons, your absence this time has been harder to cope with. Thankfully, the days are filled with work but the nights are lonely. Zacky and Sam have been dealing with the mine as it is becoming difficult for me to make my way in by widening condition. I’ve gone from waddling like a duck to setting like a laying hen. Perhaps it’s best you aren’t here to see me. I misdoubt that you’d find me desirable in this state. In truth, I hope you are well and will be able to return to me before our friend makes her appearance. I had thought we were to be blessed with a son as it would be logical after two girls. But in recent days her restlessness has me believing we will soon have another daughter in our midst. I hope you will not be disappointed._

_Just as summer is drawing to a close, I will end this letter now before my emotions have me blurt out more than I should. Needless to say, the children—all of them—anxiously await your return. As do I my love. Caroline has been a lifesaver acting as our secret messenger for if there was no communication between us, I’m sure I would go mad. Take care my love and return to us soon._

_As ever,_

_Demelza_

Ross folded up the parchment and wiped at his eyes. If someone had seen him he could have made up some tale of the wind being an irritant so he was glad that he was still alone. Thoughts of Demelza dealing with life at home made him anxious. Not that he had any misgivings about her abilities; he knew that she could handle whatever was needed. He had hoped that with this coming child she could be free from worry and strife to enjoy the anticipation of this addition to their family. But once again, circumstances created by him made that impossible. And while she sent him off on this mission with a smile, he knew that she would have preferred he stay home. Part of him wished the same. They were eight years older since Clowance’s birth so his concern was not merely about their business but for Demelza’s wellbeing. Add to that the fact that Dwight would most likely not be able to attend her and Ross wondered what she had planned when her time came. 

Thoughts of Clowance’s arrival, facilitated by his wife and Prudie alone ran through his mind. Surely she wouldn’t be so foolish as to take that path again, yet knowing Demelza she would see nothing wrong with laboring alone. This was one reason Ross was determined to return before that situation arose. He had suggested as much to Dwight who made sure to provide names of qualified physicians to Caroline who could be called upon when the time arrived. Luckily, Dr. Choake had retired leaving Dr. Behenna as the only local medic. While not an ideal choice, Ross would insist that he be called if need be.

He closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the rising sun, deeply inhaling the sea breeze. Ross filled his lungs with the salty and comforting air, a sign that they were reaching the Cornish coast.

“Land ho!”

The cry came from one of the sailors, high above him, keeping watch from the mast. Coming out of his reverie, Ross turned to see they were almost near shore. The days of travel were finally ending and soon he would be with his family and Demelza again.

~~~~~~~~

Demelza walked around the kitchen, trying to tie an apron around her extended waistline only to give up trying. Instead, she took one of Prudie’s pinafores and draped it over her head, letting it fall loose in front of her. She then proceeded to work the pastry, first with her hands and when that became too painful due to some swelling of her fingers, she resorted to using a rolling pin. She continued for a few minutes, getting the dough to the consistency she wanted when a cramp surged through her abdomen. Demelza stopped in mid-roll, letting go of the wood and grasping her side. She hunched over the table, forcing herself to take deep breaths. This was not the first time she had experienced pre-labor pains so she dearly hoped that this child would not make its entrance to the world too early. Ross had sworn to return to her before her time and prayed daily for that to come to pass. Unfortunately, as the days turned into weeks and the summer bled into fall, the possibility of his arrival seemed less likely.

The last letter Caroline shared with her mentioned that things were progressing far slower than anticipated. Dwight and Ross could do nothing except wait and watch until such time as their input would be required and the reason for their mission put into action. That was almost a month ago, so Demelza assumed that Ross would need to stay in Paris indefinitely to ensure that the task was done. Lowering herself onto one of the benches, Demelza closed her eyes and held her head. This is how Prudie found her when she returned from gathering the children from school.

“What be the problem, maid? The tyke giving you grief?”

The servant went to her mistress’s side and put a hand on her back, rubbing it in a circular motion to ease the strain.

“No more than usual. ‘Tis just a twinge. It will pass,” Demelza said, forcing a smile so that her children wouldn’t worry.

Prudie looked at her with a sideways glance, not believing her for an instance. She knew Demelza long enough to know that this pregnancy was taking more of a toll on her than she cared to admit. The older woman was worried that when the time came she would not be able to help her mistress and that some harm might come to her or the babe. As her time neared, Prudie found that she prayed just as hard as Demelza for Ross’s return so that he might talk his wife into having a doctor attend her this time.

“I don’t believe you, maid,” Prudie said.

“Hush now. There is no need to fuss,” Demelza said.

She pushed herself up, then took a minute to gather herself before beginning her chore again. Taking one pass over the dough she stopped and grabbed the table.

“That be enough!”

Prudie’s voice was as stern as a mother scolding a child. 

“Master Ross would take a strap to me if I let you do yourself or that babe harm. Take ‘ee upstairs and lie down. I can finish this. I still have my skillage,” she said.

Demelza looked at the woman whose face was unwavering so there was to be no arguing with her. It was a case of reversed roles as mistress became servant if only for her own good. Wiping her hands on the apron, she pulled it off and handed it to Prudie. She walked deliberately around the table and as she passed Jeremy and Clowance she reached out and touched each of their cheeks, reassuring them that she would be fine.

“There is no need to worry my loves. I’ll rest for a while then come down to help you with your lessons. In the meantime, can you be good children and help Prudie with the rest of the chores?”

“Yes mama,” Jeremy said answering for his sister as well.

“Thank you.”

With that Demelza walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. Opening the door, a wave of loneliness flooded her as she looked around the empty room. Even the sight of Ross’s nightshirt draped on the chair did nothing this time to ease the ache of his absence. She had left it there, untouched since his departure so that she would have something to hold when she missed him. Now was one of those times so she lifted it to her face and inhaled. The smell of the sea and smoke, brandy and Ross infiltrated her nostrils. She made her way to their bed and lay down, clutching the material to her chest. Soon sleep took over, putting her in a dreamless state. Demelza didn’t move and so had no idea how long she slumbered until there was a dip in the bed. Her mouth curved into a slight smile as she felt an arm drape over her middle, caressing her and their child. 

“So you came back,” she whispered pushing herself back into the strong body behind her.

Ross nuzzled her neck and placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

“I swore to you I would return.”

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is a one-shot but will not set that in stone. There might be another chapter to this story but I make no promises. For now, this is it. Thank you all for your continued support.


End file.
